A New Revelation
by Jadeah
Summary: Yup, I basically wrote the commercial plus a few little details that aren't in the original as a short fanfic. Why? Cause I can. T for the fighting and the swears.


**This is actually just based off of the commercial for Revelations. So don't yell at me.**

Ezio let out of a whispering sigh against the cold cobblestone benienth him as he heard footsteps approach down the hallways. His finger tip touched the jagged edge of his fractured hidden blade, but only enough to feel the damage. He knew that it probably wasn't the most intelligant move to use it as a sheild when a sword was swung at him. And it was that that brought him here.

As he begun to take a breath, he found himself coughing, his hands slid to a better position to support himself. But before he had been long, he felt a couple pairs of hands coil around his arms and lift him up enough to drag him. His feet scoring a line through the dust and dirt, that gathered from decades of being left unkept, on the ground. He only looked down, partially humiliated by his apparently easy capture, but yet he was also going through a list in the back of his mind.

"Old man, you'd think that he'd be lighter than this." Complained on guard who had seized Ezio's left arm.

"He's dangerous, and you'd know if you'd have been in the fight." The other corrected.

Ezio rolled his eyes to himself, it was the same story every time.

Suddenly the air grew cooler, Ezio only looked up breifly to see the courtyard, on the ground in dark gray stone was the symbol of the assassins. These good for nothing templars didn't deserve to build up a hide out here. Around him, snow fluttered to the floor, the sky a cool gray.

A guard at his post by the fence of the foundation glanced, tighening his grip on his pike. "This is him? How could a man of his elder state be so... bloodthirty."

Ezio gritted his teeth, waiting for the other man's reply.

"He's an assassin, what do expect from such barbariac undesirables."

Ezio grumbled half to himself, "I fight for the will of mankind. Unlike you who only wants to control it."

The guard tightened his grip on his upper arm, and lifted him a little as he hissed, "What was that you old fucker?"

Ezio scowled at him, but still had his head tipped so his eyes wouldn't show. "You know what I said."

The other guard also grasped Ezio's other arm more firmly as he mocked, "He's too cowardly to say it to our faces!"

Ezio let out a hourse growl at the guard who had both insulted his weight and called him cowardly, "And even if I did repeat myself, you wouldn't have the mind to comprehend it."

"Why you ancient son of a bitch." The guard sneered. "You're lucky the Master's got plans for you, or I'd have killed you myself."

"Right, keep going, before the prun here has a heart attack before the Master can get him." The third guard ordered.

Two guards behind them straightened in their armor, and held their pikes in a ready position in case Eio were to excape. But he had his own ideas.

His mind begun to wander back less than a month ago, when he was traveling.

_Sea air blew in his face, the wind buffeting his hood as he held onto the sail ropes. He could see the shoreline, and hear the seagulls calling to one another. He was finally there._

_Although hiding his boat seemed hard enough, he would still have to walk there. With a glance up, he looked at the white wash castle in the distance, soon enough._

_Sand kicked behind him with each step. He took the water skin strapped to his side, and let a small amount of the meager supply of water he had left roll over his dry tongue. It seemed as though the ocean was a century ago._

_He stepped onto a crumbling stone as he stroke across the ruined wall, a desert breeze ruffling his robes, heat was pouning down on him as he neared the end of the wall. The mountains, they seemed so close now._

_With a grunt, he pulled himself over the ledge of a cliff, the air rushing down the moutain felt like frozen ice to him, and somehow wished he were back in his home city, back with his friends, his mother and sister. But he couldn't return yet, there was one thing he had to do first. He scaled up the snowy rocks and perched onto the top, staring out over the landscape to spot the castel so much closer than than he'd remembered it a while ago._

_Finally he begun to step toward the last ledge of cliffs to the castle, he was there. It was sudden and surprising when he felt a shear pain slice through him, and his hand coiled around the shaft of an arrow as he stubbled backward a few steps. With a hand around the base wher the tip had peirced his skin, he looked around sharply for the shooter._

_A bald causasian man in a black cloak became presentf from behind a boulder, staring down at the assassin. Ezio gritted his teeth and forced the pain from his face as he snapped the arrow out of his shoulder. At the same time, men lined the ledge with the bald man, all weilding weapons and a blood thirsty look. Ezio dorpped the arrow and felt his cape slip off. He paid no attention to the red and navy fabrc as it fluttered to the ground at his heels._

_The men were already charging, and Ezio bolted at them, with a strong leap, that most his age would be able to do, he landed on the first guard and sumersuilted off, the guard groaned where he laid. He pulled around and disarmed the next guard, taking the halbeard and smashing it into the next sprinting guards abdimine. As that guard fell, Ezio drew his sword and blocked another guard with a halbeard charging at guard feld and Ezio turned to grab the next guard from behind him, swinging him around and stabbing him in the was there, swinging his pike, Ezio ducked down to a crouch and lept at the guard, quickly overpowering him and swing him around as he held him in place. The guard flailed helplessly as he tried to excape, but Ezio wouldn't budge, his grip wouldn't loosen on him. Ezio slammed him into the closest guard, then grabbed the pike of the next guard, who stared in shock as his friend fell, sending his forehead crashing to his in a headbutt. THe guard scrabbeld in surprise and Ezio turned to fight off the next. Punching him in the jaw with a sickly crack. Then swooping aorund to dodge the next coming at him from behind with a war cry as well as another. He grabbed the guard, the other not have enough time to stop himself as he slashed his friend open. Ezio dropped the corpes, and pressed his blade into the next one behind him, throwing that guy to the guards' feet._

_Ezio drew out his hidden blades, ready for the next attack, and as two guard came at him, he sunk both into their backs. He looked over hsi shoulder to see if there was another coming, but turned around completely in shock as he saw a glistening white hooded figure walking through the battle. On his tan skin, his scarred lips peirched in a smile before vanishing away. THe assassin was lost in thought a moment, was that really Altair he saw?_

_With no time to react better, he lifted his wrist up to defend himself as a guard came and slammed a sword down on him, Ezio stumbled and landed hard on his side, his eyes widened with shock as he realized that his blade had broken in panted with slight exhaustion as guards surrounded him, spears pointed and ready to finish the job. But no prosisted. Ezio knew he was beaten._

Ezio snapped back to the present, the bald man stood there, breath billowing in the winter air. Ezio only kept his face up enough so only up to the lower half of his nose would show, the rest consumed by the shadow of his beaked hood. As the guards brought him closer, Ezio tensed his legs, and used a strong kick as he pushed himself up and thrashed his arms out of the two guards grasps. Every last templar in teh room, besides the bald man of course, drew their weapons, ready to kill.

The bald man held his hand up to steady his men as Ezio approached, his glare spoke his wishes for him. But yet he still ordered, "Get on the platform."

Ezio glared, with eyes colder than the winter mountain air that filled his lungs, as he looked back to the wooden planks that made platforms. He was well aware that in this build's days as an assassin hideout, these were where they preformed leaps of fate for multiple reasons. THe man fell in step behind him and shoved Ezio to make him move faster.

As the senior assassin grgained his balance, he saw something shimmer out of the corner of his eye, he looked to see the white robed man again as the figure stepped to the edge of the platform next to his. ANd he was gone. Ezio took a breath just before he saw an eagle sore bellow, and looked straight ahead confedantly as if it were a sign.

As the man reached for his hood which buffeted in the wind, Ezio looked back down as he tried to shrink away. He'd die with his hood on if he had the choise. And with one strong tug, the man removed the beaked hood, revealing Ezio's dark gray hair and skin paled with age. He assassin looked straight forward now as he felt the brisk wind on his cheeks, he watched his breath billow in front of his face, felt the rough scratchy twine that was a nuse. He looked through the corner of his eye at the man as he tightened the rope around his neck. There was no going back now.

With one strong sweep of his arms, he swung around and smashed the man in the head.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! The commercial is here at this link! http: .com/watch?v =Wo6Q14vBB1c no spaces.


End file.
